Happy Ever After
by Reese M
Summary: These are the moments of Kara and Lena building a life together. Takes place in the same world as Child of L/Child of El. I thought Lena and Kara's more personal moments deserved a story of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**The Proposal**

There was a stack of mail on the coffee table that Lena just didn't have the energy or desire to go through. She'd had a long day which had started at CatCo, threw in a board meeting with Sam at L-Corp, and ended with a few hours of R&D at the DEO. All she wanted to do now was spend a quiet night in with her family. So as soon as she'd gotten home she changed into jeans and an old CatCo softball raglan t-shirt. She'd padded around her kitchen in bare feet as she made dinner with the help of her two year old son. Though most of Andrew's help consisted of repeating the names of things before throwing them somewhat into various pots and bowls. After dinner and cleanup Lena settled on the sofa under her favorite throw, the one that seemed to permanently smell of Kara, and watched her son as he picked up the latest issue of CatCo magazine. She smiled as he looked over the cover before bringing it over to the sofa. Andrew threw the magazine onto the sofa and then climbed up himself. Lena laughed as he helped himself to her lap and then pulled the large magazine over to them, plopping it down on his lap.

"K. A. R. A." Andrew recited as he poked at each letter on the glossy surface of the magazine's front cover. He looked up at his mother and said, "That's Mama's name."

The look he was giving her was almost an accusatory glare and Lena had to stop herself from laughing. She would read him Kara's articles all the time as long as they were appropriate, and apparently he felt as if she were remiss in not reading this one. Though to be fair, Lena hadn't known Kara would have a featured article in this month's issue. "That's right, little man. That's Mama's name, K. A. R. A. Kara."

"Read Mama's art car, Mommy." Andrew said and then after a moment of thought added, "Please?"

Lena smiled, she kissed her son's temple and then opened to the page listed for Kara's article.

 _What Science and Literature Tells Us About Love_

 _An Editorial by:_

 _Kara Danvers_

 _Love. For as long as we've had the ability to comprehend the idea of love we've been debating if it truly exists and if so what is it exactly. Prose and poetry would have you believing that yes, love is real and it's one of the most powerful forces on Earth. While science attributes love to hormones and the physiological needs of being human; companionship, reproduction, safety and survival of self and society. Personally I think both camps are right. There are scientific articles stating the human brain takes anywhere from ninety seconds to four minutes to have a chemical reaction to someone, and then those chemicals spend the next however long wreaking havoc on your life. Poets talk about love as a force both uplifting and destructive, both strengthening and weakening, a power unlike any other._

 _So let's take a closer look at the science behind love. According to an article published by Gotham University, falling in love has more to do with physical interactions and chemical reactions. The study breaks it down like this. 55% is done in body language. A beautiful woman walks across her office with confidence despite her underlying insecurities. She sits in her office chair as if it were a throne and smiles, and a young woman finds herself at a loss for words. 38% is all in the voice, the tone, speed of speech, timber of the voice. The beautiful woman's voice is confident, slow and precise, it reflects her passion and conviction. It's soft, husky, a mix of honey and aged whiskey. 7% is in what is said. The beautiful woman asks, "Who are you anyway?" The young woman thinks, who was she? Who did she want to be? When she says, "I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family." The young woman feels like shouting, Yes! Yes, me too! I understand that! Mercifully the young woman manages not to make a fool of herself and quietly agrees that she can understand what the beautiful woman is saying. After this first interaction, this initial meeting, the young woman is 100% sure that the beautiful woman is someone she wants to get to know, someone she would very much like to see again._

 _The Gotham article also talks about the chemical responses that come along with the above mentioned equation. There are a lot of hormones that play into falling in love according to the research. Adrenaline, dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin, and vasopressin are the chemicals science attribute to what we call feeling as if we're in love. Since science is all about getting repeat outcomes every time a hypothesis is tested let's see if the equation holds up, and see if the chemical responses match. Body language, the beautiful woman smiles, bites her lip, and her eyebrow raises, and the young woman has no idea what the beautiful woman just said because there's a spike in her adrenaline, her heart races a bit, and suddenly she's wondering if a person can be attracted to an eyebrow. Voice, the beautiful woman's voice is soft, gentle and a little unsure. The young woman realizes that she's just been told something the beautiful woman has never admitted out loud before, and the young woman feels honored and protective. The beautiful woman says, "You are my hero." and the young woman feels as if her world has suddenly filled with sunlight. Dopamine rushes through the young woman leaving her feeling pleasure in having become someone the beautiful woman can trust, relay on, and feel safe with._

 _Serotonin makes the young woman think of the beautiful woman when certain songs come on the radio, or when she smells lilies, or when the person she's meant to be interviewing is wearing a piece of jade jewelry. Oxytocin or the cuddle hormone makes the young woman want to stay in the beautiful woman's embrace and forget about the world outside, and vasopressin, like oxytocin, helps to physically reinforce the emotional. Perhaps when Stendhal said, "Love is like a fever that comes and goes independently of the will…" He was onto something, linking the scientific explanation of love to the more romanticized version of it portrayed by poets and writers throughout the ages._

 _I am certainly not the first to try and put into words the phenomenon known as love. There are countless number of traditions and stories about true loves, lovers, and soulmates. I've heard that when you have a mysterious bruise you can't explain or a phantom pain it's because your soulmate was hurt. Ancient greeks believed that humans were created as matching sets and were separated by the gods which forced them to spend their lives looking for their other halfs. Countless fairytale princesses wake up after being kissed by their true loves. Poets across the ages put ink to paper trying to tell someone special how they felt, about loving them or losing them, or longing for them. Thousands of high school students all over the world suffer year and year because Catherine is torn between what she wants, Heathcliff, and what she could have with Edger._

 _In Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen writes, "In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." The young woman struggles with how she feels because she's afraid. She treasures the beautiful woman's friendship and would be lost without it, but she wants more, her heart demands more. The beautiful woman feels the same way. Finally they give in, they take the risk and find it was worth it. For the first time the young woman understands Tolstoy, "He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking." Because the beautiful woman was her sun and even when she wasn't looking at her she could feel it, the beautiful woman's warmth, her love. And she hoped that she left the beautiful woman feeling the same way._

 _So what is love? Wasn't that the point of this article? Well, love is everything and more. It's a wonderful explosion of hormones, and a powerful push from the metaphorical heart that leads to rainy nights when the young woman pulls the beautiful woman away from the mountain of work she brought home with her to dance to a song that proclaims, "Your love is like a river peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret I never could keep. When I look into your eyes I know it's true. God must have spent a little more time on you." It's mind, body, and soul and lazy sunday mornings with several newspapers and coloring books spread out across the bed, the morning news replaced by animated pony friends, cups of coffee growing cold on nightstands, and half eaten donuts tossed back into the pink bakery box. It's hectic weekdays where anything, litteryly anything can happen because we live in National City and in a world where the impossible happens everyday._

 _The impossible, like a shy and awkward young woman from Midvale falling in love with a beautiful, confident, intelligent woman from Metropolis and asking a huge favor of her editor to include a secret article in this month's issue because it was that young woman's very first article about the beautiful woman that started this wonderful, amazing, super thing between them._

 _"And who are you excatally?" The beautiful woman asks._

 _I am the woman you will fall in love with, the one who hopes you want to share the rest of your life with her. The woman who loves you with everything she is, every fiber of her being, every cell of her body, ever beat of her heart. I am the woman who promises everyday to love you, to support you, to protect you, and to always believe in you. I am the woman risking the wrath of Cat Grant for using my position as a reporter for personal gain as I ask..._

 _Lena Luthor, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?_

Lena sat there with her mouth agape, her heart racing, and her mind wheeling. Did she really just read a marriage proposal from her girlfriend in her magazine? She read it again, and this time shock gave way to tears. Kara wanted to marry her? Lena knew she could reply right now, sitting there on their sofa with their sleeping son in her lap and Kara would hear her. But what fun would that be?

Kara had been distracted all day. She knew that the new issue of CatCo came out today and that Lena would be getting the real issue and not the dummy mockups that hid her special article. She'd been listening all day and for a moment she heard Lena's heart rate pick up. She listened for some kind of response, for Lena to call out her name or for her to say yes, but there was nothing. They'd exchanged a few nondescript texts but that was it. No mention of the article or the question it held.

As she walked into their shared home Kara was feeling really nervous and a little afraid. What if Lena didn't want to marry her? Maybe Lena didn't want to get married at all? Or maybe just not to her? They did share a life together. Kara had moved into Lena's penthouse a few months ago, and Kara was a mother to Lena's son. Honestly getting married would just make it all official. Setting her bag down by the door Kara called out, "Lena? Lena are you home?"

Closing her eyes Kara listened and could hear Lena's heartbeat. She was home. It sounded like Lena was up on the rooftop patio. As Kara made her way through the penthouse she kept looking to see if the magazine was lying around anywhere. It wasn't. Maybe Lena hadn't seen it yet? Maybe the messenger got lost or dropped it in a puddle? Climbing the stairs Kara continued to listen. The only heartbeats in the house were Streaky's, her own and Lena's. Where was Andrew?

"Lena?" Kara called out once again as she approached the doors to the rooftop. The french doors were open but the off white curtain was down and closed and blowing gently from the breeze. Kara stepped through the curtain and gasped softly.

Their rooftop garden sparkled in fairy lights and candles, and Haley Reinhart's version of Can't Help Falling in Love with You was playing softly from hidden speakers. The sky was red and orange from the setting sun, which peaked just above the horizon behind the woman standing near the french cafe style table in the center of the space. When the sky was this color it always took Kara's breath away because it reminded her of looking out her bedroom window as a girl. But the beauty of the sunset had nothing on Lena. The fading sun brought out the rich red highlights in Lena's long, loose, dark hair and all Kara could think about when it looked like that was running her fingers through it. The low cut green maxi dress Lena was wearing made her eyes that amazing perfect jade color that Kara loved so much, the color she had told Andrew was her favorite that night on Lena's couch. Lena smiled that big beautiful smile that made Kara feel everything and Kara smiled back.

"Lena?" Kara whispered not waiting to break the magical spell the other woman had cast on her.

Lena's smile brightened if that was possible. "Yes."

Seeing Lena standing there more beautiful than anything Kara had ever seen before had completely shook Kara and it took a moment for her to register what Lena was saying. "What?" The blonde breathed as she moved closer.

Lena chuckled softly, happily. "Yes, Kara."

It took a second but Kara finally caught on. Her eyes went wide with realization. "Wait, really, yes?"

"Rao, you're just too damn adorable sometimes." Lena teased as she reached out to pull Kara closer. "Yes Kara, I will marry you."

Kara's hands had naturally settled on Lena's hips when Lena drew her closer. When she realized Lena just said yes to marrying her, she squealed and in her excitement picked Lena up and twirled her around before drawing her in for a long passionate kiss that left them both breathless. When they pulled apart Kara pressed their foreheads together while reaching up to unclasp the chain she wore around her neck. "I know it's not a ring but… My father gave this to my mother the day he asked her grandfather if he could marry her. She never took it off, not until the day she put me in my pod and she took it off to put it around my neck." Kara reached behind Lena's neck to fasten the chain and then gently pulled Lena's hair up so the chain would settle against the warmth of her neck. "I've worn it ever since and now I'd like it very much if you would."

Lena knew how special, how important her mother's necklace was to Kara. She felt the weight of it instantly and reached up to press it against her chest as she gasped softly in surprise. "Kara." When she looked into Kara's eyes she could see that this is what Kara wanted and just how much it meant to her. "I'll never take it off."

Kara kissed her future wife tenderly at first but then with all the excitement and passion the moment called for.

After a quick change at superspeed, Kara teased Lena that she felt incredibly underdressed so she zipped down to their bedroom and returned wearing an off the shoulder blue dress that she knew was one of Lena's favorites on her. A bottle of very expensive champagne was opened and the rest of the evening was spent holding Lena close and dancing to a playlist of songs that they'd each added to over the years. Kara had put Ellie Goulding's Love Me Like You Do on it because the line "I'll let you set the pace 'cause I'm not thinkin' straight" always made Lena giggle. Lena had added Meghan Trainor's Like I'm Going to Lose You because there were times when they both felt like 'd both lost so much that they understood just how much loving one another meant to the other. There were severals songs from Rachel Platten because at some point she'd become the soundtrack to their romance, and of course there were NSync songs.

And of course before Lena couldn't take it anymore and pulled Kara to their bedroom to make love to her future wife there had been a slow dance to Kara singing the song she sang only to her and Andrew.

"I feel, I hear, your pain, your fear, but I'm here." Kara sang into Lena's ear. "You don't have to go through this alone. You have more love than you know."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bachelorette Party**

Alex smiled as she accepted the bottle of beer from the bartender. Her body twitched a bit to the music that filled the bar as Kara and Lena's guests started to arrive. They'd spent the afternoon at the penthouse having a wedding shower because of course Eliza would throw the brides to be a sweet heartfelt shower. Alex on the other hand had something else in mind for her girls. They closed out the alien bar for a private joint bachelorette party and after gagging her way through shower games and soft pink cupcakes, Alex had slipped out to decorate the bar with Sam. There were gold and black streamers, balloons, and damn near every surface was covered in confetti and glitter. The snack table had cookies wearing thongs and powdered donuts with candy diamonds sticking out of them. The bar was stocked with everything anyone could want, including the cases of expensive champagne that Lena had sent over. The jukebox played Destiny's Child, Mary J Blige, Lady Gaga, Usher and of course NSync because her sister and future sister in law had a weird thing for the old boy band.

When Lena and Kara arrived they were more than ready and willing to have a good time. They'd even worn the tank tops Alex had gotten for them. Lena wore a white tank top with gold lettering that said 'Soon to be a Danvers.' over a pair of tight black leather capris, and had accented it with a gold chain belt, long gold chain necklaces,hoop earrings, and heels that Alex was pretty sure she'd be regretting soon. Looking at her now it was almost hard to picture her as the polished socialite billionairess that the outside world thought she was. Even if she weren't about to marry her sister Alex would still love Lena, she had wiggled herself into Alex's heart just like Winn had, another little sibling to pester her, drive her crazy, and for her to protect.

Kara's tank top was black with 'It's because I'm a Future Luthor.' written down the front in fancy gold lettering. She had it tucked into a pair of straight legged jeans with a wide leather brown braided belt. She wore a cute pair of brown leather boots with heels that left her the same height as Lena. Lena's hair was down and curled into long raven waves while Kara's was straight and pulled back so it fell straight down her back.

"Wow, you two really can follow instructions." Alex teased as the couple made their way over to her as she leaned back against the bar.

"You said dress for a night at the bar." Kara said with a warm smile. "So we did. Alex, this place looks great. Thank you!"

Alex twisted so she could grab two of the signature drinks that would be offered throughout the night. The drink she handed Lena was red on the bottom and blue on top, and the rim of the glass was coated in red sugar crystal candy. "Just have a good time."

Lena eyed the drink with caution. "What is this?"

"The Bad Kara." Alex said with a smirk. "Cherry vodka, coconut vodka, blue curacao, sprite and grenadine."

"Me on red k isn't funny, Alex." Kara huffed at her sister. The drink Kara got was as black as Lena's hair and the glass was rimmed in jade colored sugar. Kara blinked as she watched plumes of smoke roll of the top. "Um Alex, this is smoking."

"So is your fiancee." Alex teased.

Lena smirked while Kara squealed, "Alex!"

"What?" The elder sister chuckled. "I meant when she's mad or frustrated and growling, "I am Lena Fucking Luthor, like it's a command or something. You can practically see the steam coming out of her ears."

Lena laughed. "Is that what it's called?"

"Or just the Lena for short." Alex laughed.

Of course all of their friends and family were invited. Though Eliza and J'onn decided perhaps they would all have more fun without mom and space dad hanging around. J'onn would make sure Supergirl had the night off while Eliza spent some one on one time with her grandson. They also invited their friends from Earth One, which Lena still felt was unfair and liked to argue about it with Barry. Mainly because she found it funny to engage Barry in arguments because he wasn't very good at them. Over the years the teams had crossed over at various times to help deal with a variety of threats, but for some it had been awhile since they'd seen each other.

Alex smiled a little awkwardly but warmly as she saw the familiar face making her way through the crowd. "Hi Sara."

"Hi Alex." The blonde smiled. Sara eyed Alex up and down and her smile shifted into a smirk as she said, "As beautiful as ever."

"You're looking pretty good yourself." Alex said even as a blush caused her cheeks to pink up a little.

Before either of them could say more Alex caught sign of a tall, slender but well built dark haired woman coming towards them. The part of Alex that appreciated a beautiful woman felt like she was watching someone with the grace and pose of a dancer, but the part of Alex that was Agent Danvers knew that all of that grace and pose had a dangerous edge.

The woman stepped up beside Sara and placed her hand on the small of Sara's back. "Habiti." She smiled at Sara before turning to look at Alex and asking, "Who is your friend?"

"Nys." Sara said with amusement. "This is Alex Danvers. She's Kara's big sister." She paused as Nyssa looked Alex up and down. Then she looked at Alex and said, "Alex, this is Nyssa, my wife."

Before Alex could reply Nyssa spoke up. "Alex." She said softly as if trying to recall something. Then she said, "You were one of my beloved's liaisons."

"Nyssa!" Sara scolded lightly in warning.

Nyssa appraised Alex once again before saying, "It's alright, Habiti. I can see why you would have been attracted to her. You have a thing for beautifully dangerous women."

"This is true." Sara said as she beamed up at her wife.

Alex managed to shake off the blush she'd felt creeping up on her and smirked. She was about to say something witty when she suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and a pair of full lips press against her jaw in a kiss.

"Sorry I'm late." Sam said softly before pulling out of the hug to stand beside Alex.

"Is everything alright?" Alex asked as she looked into Sam's dark eyes.

"As alright as it came be with a teenger who refuses to understand why she can't come to a bachelorette party at a bar." Sam replied.

Alex nodded her understanding and said, "Want me to talk to her later?"

"If she's still pouty and braty, yes please." Sam replied.

Alex smiled and nodded before turning back to Sara and Nyssa, Alex smiled and said, "Sara, Nyssa, this is my girlfriend Sam."

The couple chatted for a few moments about the normal things like Kara and Lena, and work, and how long each couple have been together, and then someone mentioned children. Sam said she had a daughter, Ruby, the teenager currently pouting at home because she couldn't come to the party.

Sara smiled. "We have a two year old." Pulling out her phone she pulled up a picture. "Her name is Dinah."

There was a sudden and unexpected burst of wind and suddenly Kara was standing between Alex and Sara with her own phone out. "Our Andrew is almost three."

The next burst of wind was far less gentle than Kara's. "Are we showing baby pictures now? I have some!" Barry showed them a sonogram picture. "This is baby A and this is baby B. Twins!"

"Oh!" Felicity called out as she came towards the group. "I have the cutest video of Tommy discovering his hands for the first time the other day!"

Alex laughed. "God, we all need a grown up night out. Put those away! No more baby talk!" She waved at the bartender who brought over drinks. Before Alex had a chance to explain to them that the drinks with black bands around the glasses were alien Barry had grabbed one.

"Oo, what's this one?" Barry asked as he grabbed an alien rum.

"Barry! No!" Kara, Alex, and Sam said in unison.

Barry looked at them oddly after downing the drink. "What?"

Team Super just stood there gawking at him with wide eyes. It was Sam who said, "You didn't die."

"What?" Barry exclaimed.

"Some of the alien alcohol is deadly to humans." Kara explained.

Barry looked at the empty glass and then shrugged. "I don't feel dead, a little buzzed, but otherwise pretty good."

"Maybe it didn't kill him because he's a meta?" Sara offered as the three natives continued to stare at Barry in disbelief. "Or because he's a speedster?"

Barry shrugged and then smiled a huge smile. "Either way I can drink and feel it!"

With a newly found drinking buddy Kara allowed herself to have some Aldebaran rum. Alex knew that it wasn't the best idea to let Kara drink the rum but she was far too curious to stop her. Even Lena had to admit to being amused by drunk Kara, though she did make sure Kara didn't go overboard. If she was going to end the night a little drunk why shouldn't her future wife?

Soon Kara's and Barry's giggles could be heard across the bar even without super hearing.

Sam stopped talking mid sentence and tilted her head as she listened. An amused smile grew on her face and then she let out a laugh.

"Oh no." Lena said as she watched the look on her friend's face shift. "What?"

"I just heard them say something about karaoke." Sam replied.

Sure enough moments later Kara and Barry were taking the stage. Kara shoved Barry playfully and said, "Jukebox."

"Riiight." Barry replied and sped over to turn off the music.

"What are they doing?" Oliver asked as everyone turned their attention to the perky happy drunks.

"Oh this should be fun." Alex said with a laugh.

"Ready?" Kara asked Barry with a giggle.

"Need music." Barry said and then zipped away only to return with a keyboard.

"Where did he get that?" Sara asked.

Barry began to play a simple tune and smiled at Kara before he started to sing. "At times like these when life is getting me down and the world seems like it's going to end….shit. There's still one power we both still have… and that's the power of…"

"Friendship." Kara joined in.

There were various reactions from their friends. Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes as the perkiest people he'd ever known sang about being superfriends. Sam was a mix of stunned at how well the pair sang and amusement because they were just to damn cute. Lena was making heart eyes at Kara. She was a sucker for Kara singing. Kara had a better chance of getting her to do something she wouldn't normally do or give Kara her way when Kara sang over giving her puppy dog eyes. Kara just hadn't figured that out yet.

"When you need a compliment I can rattle off a dozen." Barry sang. "For instance, I have to say, I'm not impressed by your more famous cousin."

From the corner of the room a loud brosius laugh could be heard as Barry mocked Superman, and then a very soft male voice said, "It wasn't that funny, Lois."

"If you ever need hand." Kara sang as she leaned against Barry.

"I'll be there in a flash." Barry responded.

"Barry." Kara groaned and then giggled and then the pair finished off what had turned into a song and dance number once Barry had abandoned the keyboard.

"What?" Barry replied. "It's still funny."

As the night went on things turned away from the silly and more towards the sexy and slightly inappropriate as the stock at the bar began reaching its end. James and Laurel had found a cozy booth to settle into to drunkenly flirt with each other. Sara was taking bets to see who would be having the drunken one night stand this time around. Her money was on her sister. Sam was busy trying to egg Clark into an arm wrestling match to prove she was stronger than him. Winn and Cisco were trash talking each other while engaged in an epic Pokemon battle because apparently a Nintendo device on any Earth is still a Nintendo device. And Lois was drunk texting Cat about that one night Cabo that they never ever talk about.

Kara and Lena found themselves together on the dance floor. They danced close, no space between them whatsoever, hands roaming and caressing, lips kissing bare shoulders, fingers tugging playfully at belts, as songs like Earned It by The Weekend played. Their bodies melded together so perfectly it was as if they'd been made for each other. It was getting harder and harder for Lena and Kara to ignore the effects of their movements and the alcohol.

When James suddenly called out, "Alright. Who thought the Superman and Supergirl strippers were a good idea?"

Vasquez cheered and raised her glass.

And Lena knew it was the right time to slip away.

Lena reached for Kara's hand while no one was paying them any attention. She smiled at her lover and then downed the rest of the champine in her glass before leading Kara to the back of the bar. As she pushed Kara up against the bathroom door Lena slide the lock into place. She smirked at the blonde before leaning close and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Kara moaned softly as her arms went around Lena's neck. Lena slipped a hand between their bodies where it began kneading Kara's breast through her tank top and bra. Her other hand reached up to cup the back of Kara's neck, then moving it down over her shoulder before slipping down to lace their fingers together.

Kara knew she couldn't completely give in no matter how much she loved the taste of champaign on Lena's tongue, or the pressure of Lena's hand on her breast, or the smell of Lena's perfume mingled with the sweat on Lena's pale skin. Outside the red sun lighting of their bedroom Kara could cause damage to the space around them or even hurt Lena, but she was a bit drunk and a whole lot helplessly and hopelessly in love with the woman trying like hell to pull her shirt out of her jeans so there was no stopping.

"Lena." Kara whispered when they pulled out of their kiss to gasp for air.

Lena smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Kara while biting her lip.

"Fuck." Kara moaned when Lena gave her that look. Lifting Lena up she attacked her lover's lips in another bruising kiss as Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's wasit. Kara carried her over to the sink where she set Lena down on the edge. Lena's tank top hadn't been tucked into her pants so it was easy for Kara to lift it up. Pulling out of the kiss Kara redirected her lips to Lena's stomach, her abs, placing open mouth kisses against Lena's heated skin.

Perhaps wearing skin tight leather pants wasn't the best option for the evening but Lena didn't think she'd be locked in a bathroom with Kara like this when she was getting ready for their night out. Oh well, she could always buy new pants. Lena bit her lip and sighed softly as she felt the warmth of Kara's mouth on her nipple through the fabric of her lace bra. Grabbing hold of a handful of Kara's hair Lena pulled her back up and into a kiss knowing full well what pulling Kara's hair did to her normally adorkable fiancee.

Kara took hold of Lena's hips again, sliding her off the sink, and pulling away from the kiss. She licked her swelling bottom lip and smirked before turning Lena around. With Lena facing away from her she pressed up against Lena's back. Reaching around Kara unfastened Lena's pants before raising her left hand to move the dark waves of Lena's hair away from her flushed neck so she could kiss it. After lowering the zip of Lena's pants Kara's fingers slipped past leather and lace and Lena melted against her with a moan.

Back out at the party Sam was making her way through the bar. She asked Sara to help her keep people from going back towards the bathrooms because she had a feeling of all the guests Sara would be the most understanding. Then she advised Lois to take Clark for a walk because if she could hear what was happening in the back despite the loud thumping music he could too. Now all she had to do was keep Alex distacted.

The next morning Lena couldn't stop smirking despite her hangover as she filled out a sizeable check to send to the bar. She couldn't stop thinking about the missing chunks in the bathroom sink and how Kara had caused them. The way Kara had gripped the sinks edge with both hands as Lena crouched in front of her, her jeans angled oddly on her hips as Lena kept them out of her way, and the sound of procaine crunching into chunks and dust as Kara swore, "Fuck, Lena, fuck, fuck fuck." And knowing that her lover's reaction had nothing whatsoever to do with property damage.

"I hate that I won't be sleeping in our bed tonight." Kara said with a pout as she came down the stairs.

Lena looked up, her smirk turning into a soft smile. "I know, love, but we agreed to adhere to some Earth traditions as well as Kryptonian, and it's only for tonight."

Kara set her overnight bag down so she could pull Lena into her arms. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me either." Lena replied. "It's going to be wonderful."

Kara kissed her soon to be wife until the penthouse door opened and Alex bellowed. "Alright knock it off. Come on Kara time to go."

Kara smiled at Lena. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lena replied. "I will see you at our wedding."

"I'll be the one waiting on the most beautiful woman in the world." Kara smiled.

Alex made gagging noises. "I think I'm gonna hurl."


	3. Chapter 3

Because they were incorporating Kryptonian traditions into the wedding the guest list was limited and the location was a secret. CatCo had run a follow up to Kara's editorial announcing the couple's engagement entitled 'Lena Luthor Says Yes!' which was accompanied by the couple's first official pictures together. James had taken the pictures that ran with the short article Kara worte. There were two; one of them standing on the balcony outside Lena's L-Corp office that was very formal with Lena wearing a reddish brown designer dress with her hair up in one of her famous tight buns. Kara's hair was pulled back and pinned up but not nearly as servraily as Lena's, and her dress was a deep purple and probably cost more than she made in a month, but she was marrying a Luthor and she understood that that came with certain expectations. The second picture had been taken in the National City botanical gardens and was more candid than the first. Kara wore a loose flowing soft peach colored spaghetti strapped dress, her hair hanging in damp curls, while Lena had on a wrap dress with a soft tropical flower pattern. James had taken the picture while Kara was tucking a Lipstick Hibiscus flower into Lena's softly curled and loose hair. They were standing close and had been whispering to each other while they thought he was busy with his equipment. It captured the way they looked at each other and no one seeing it could deny how much the pair loved each other.

So the world knew they were getting married and hungered for details, but they were details that they just couldn't have. Publicly Lena Luthor was marrying CatCo's rising star reporter Kara Danvers. In reality Lena was marrying Kara Zor-El Danvers and it was important to both of them to include all aspects of who Kara was. So while Lena handled decory details to keep the public at bay, Kara secured an all in one venue space which she booked under the name Linda Lee. She rented the whole space for three days, insisted on no staff because she had her own, and paid double in cash. Kara had been pretty proud of herself after dusting off her best assistant Cat Grant ever had skills.

Early that morning Clark had shown up at Alex's apartment and asked if Kara would go flying with him. He'd wanted a moment alone to talk to her and she'd agreed.

"I know that at the beginning I wasn't very supportive of you and Lena." Clark said as Superman and Supergirl flew high over National City. "I judged Lena based on my feelings for her brother and that was incredibly unfair. She's a remarkable woman, Kara. When the day is over I will be honored and proud to call her family."

Kara flashed him a smile as she said, "Thank you, Kal."

When the pair landed it was through the skylight of the venue and right in the middle of the large space where the reception would be held. Kal smiled when Kara looked at him questioningly. "I have a gift for you."

Kara followed her cousin to the smaller space where the ceremony would be held and gasped. In the center of the room was a round raised dias made of crystal. Walking through the circle in the round seating Kara felt tears welling in her eyes as she crouched down to put her hand on the platform. The crystals hummed in a familiar way that made her look up at Clark. In the temples of Rao on Krypton there were platforms just like this called The Jewel of Honor. It's where couples would stand during the wedding ceremony. "Kal?"

"You have memories of Krypton, Kara." Clark said. " And I know how important including Krypton is for you today, so I wanted to help get today as close to your memories as I could, so I used some crystals form the fortress and an image from the data banks..."

Kara flew to Clark, crashing into him as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug that made him stagger backwards. "Thank you, cousin."

The dresses for the ceremony reflected Krypton in style and Earth in that they were both white. Both dresses were long, shift style dresses. Kara's dress had long sheer sleeves and shoulders, with the House of El crest embossed on the chest. Lena's dress was sleeveless, low cut, and her shoulders were covered in a short cape. Like Kara's it was white, but unlike Kara's it had no crest on it. Kara's hair was in a long braid down her back, while Lena's hung straight and loose with the exception of the single braid that crowned her head.

On Krypton the couple picked out two colors to represent them. These colors were than used in the creation of the bracelets they would exchange. Kara and Lena were going to exchange rings, but they still choose colors and incorporated them into other things. Cornflower blue for Kara and jade for Lena. Alex made her way down to stand beside the dais on Kara's side wearing an a-line halter full length cornflower blue dress, while Sam took her place on Lena's side in a full length jade green maxi dress. Though Sam's dress was very much an Earth style she had the House of Ze crest stitched into the fabric at her chest in a shade of green just a shade darker to honor the side of Kara's family she shared.

Ruby's dress was a softer shade of green than her mother's, and was knee length with spaghetti straps. She too had the House of Ze crest stitched on the chest. She carried a pillow with a silk braided cord of white, cornflower blue and jade green in one hand while holding Andrew's hand with the other. Andrew wore an off white Kryptonian style tunic and pants with the House of El embossed on his little chest. In his hand he carried a little sphere which held his mothers wedding bands. Of course being only two and half Andrew didn't understand what was happening, only that he was promised a fun day. He saw Sam first and after pulling his hand free of Ruby's he ran to her and squealed, "Auntie! I have a ball!"

Sam scooped the little boy up and carefully tossed him in the air as he giggled. "That's a very special ball, Drew. Do you remember what to do with it?"

"I gives it to Pops." Andrew answered.

Sam nodded. "That's right." She kissed his cheek and then set him on his feet. "Go stand by Aunt Alex, little man. Your Moms are coming."

Lena had made her listen to classical music for weeks trying to pick out a song to walk to. Kara thought it would be funny to use one of those boyserius royal sounding tracks like The Indian Queen, or The Prince of Denmark, but Lena glared at her and declared she was not walking to the sound of pompous trumpets blaring. Lena had suggested a couple but Kara said one reminded her of beef commercials and String Quintet in E major reminded her of the Animaniacs. In the end they both fell in love with an instrumental violin version of Stand By You which Ruby had played for them after another game night dominated by wedding planning.

They entered the space at the same time and began walking towards each other from opposite ends. The moment Lena saw Kara her breath hitched at how beautiful she was. This felt so surreal. Not only was she getting married but she was getting married to her best friend, the love of her life, her biggest supporter and her hero.

Kara felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked at Lena. The beautiful smile on her face, the sparkle of tears making the jade of her eyes shine like the gems they were to Kara. Lena was the sun to Kara, the reason she fought to make Earth a safe place, her best friend, her heart, her home.

When they reached the Jewel of Honor Alex took Kara's hand to help her step up just as Sam did the same for Lena. That's when Myr'nn stepped up onto the platform placed beside the Jewel so he could preside over the ceremony.

"Kara. Lena." Myr'nn spoke proudly and with great honor. "You stand before all gathered here today and make your pledge of love to one another. The vows you speak this day shall bind you as one for all of eternity. Are you prepared to make these solemn vows before those gathered here to bare witness to your love and alliance?"

"We are." Kara and Lena spoke together.

Myr'nn nodded towards Andrew and Alex whispered. "Give Pops the ball, Drew."

The little boy with his mother's dark hair and bright smile climbed onto the Jewel and wiggled his way between his mothers to give Myr'nn the ball. When they practice this part they hadn't known about Clark's gift yet, so he just found the quickest way to get to his Pops.

"Thank you, Andrew." Myr'nn said with a warm smile.

"You welcome, Pops." The boy said. On his way back to his Aunt Alex he took a moment to say, "Hi Mommy! Hi Mama! I gives the ball to Pops!"

Alex laughed as she pulled him against her legs and held him in place with a hand over his little chest. If they weren't careful he'd steal the whole show. The boy had Kara's sweetness and Lena's charm and was bound to be trouble someday.

Lena's ring was a beautiful gold diamond encrusted band that Kara took from Myr'nn and slipped onto Lena's finger as she said, "In the name of Rao, who kindled the Sun, I take you Lena Luthor as my wife."

Kara's ring was a simple gold band that went with the diamond engagement ring Lena had given her. Taking the band she slipped it onto Kara's finger as she said, "In the name of Rao, who shaped the moon, I take you Kara Zor-El Danvers as my wife."

Myr'nn smiled and nodded to Ruby who brought him the braided cord. "Take each others hands."

They smiled at each other as they clasped their hands together, right in left, then crossed at the wrists. Myr'nn began to wrap the braided cord around their clasped hands, literally binding them together as he spoke. "The vows you speak this day will bind you together as one for all of eternity, before the eyes of man, and before the heart of Rao." He paused for a moment before saying, "Kara."

Kara took a deep breath, looked into Lena's beautiful eyes, and began. "I never really felt like I belonged on Earth. I felt like a stray looking for a home, my only safe place being Alex. Until I met you. Before you I still longed for the feeling I had when I was on Krypton. I wanted nothing more than to be back there and that feeling kept me from letting anyone get really close to me, I kept the beauty of this world at arms length, I kept the people who wanted nothing more than to love me at arm's length. But then you came along, and suddenly I felt like I could breathe again. You made this world truly my home. I will always miss my mother and father, my family and Krypton, but my heart's desire is no longer to be back there living a life that doesn't have you in it. Lena, you are my heart's desire, you are my home, my sun, and I love you so very much. My vow to you is that I will always be there for you and for your son, our son, to love and protect you both, and to always remind you that you are loved, so very loved."

"Lena." Myr'nn said when Kara was finished.

"For most of my life I was unwanted, unworthy, and unloved." Lena said as she looked into Kara's eyes. She smiled when she felt Kara squeeze her hands. "Then you walk into my life, all nervous energy, awkward fidgeting, and bright smiles. I was never Lena Luthor to you, I was always just Lena. You saw me, Kara. You saw all the insecurities, all the doubts and big dreams, and all my fears and all my hopes. You offered me friendship and asked nothing in return. And despite the fact that everyone kept telling you, She's a Luthor Kara you can't trust her, you did anyway. You believed in me even when I found it hard to believe in myself. How could I not have fallen in love with my best friend? Kara, my love, you have always been and always will be my hero. My vow to you is to always been the Lena you see, to cherish and support you and the life we build together, and to love you always."

Myr'nn raised his hands and declared, "Made wife and wife this day and for all days hence."

Their hands were unbound and Kara was handed a folded white cloth by Alex while Sam helped remove the cape Lena had been wearing. Kara unfolded the cloth to reveal another shoulder cape, one similar to what her mother had been known to wear. Placing it around Lena's shoulders she secured it in the front and as the hems aligned the House of El crest could be seen.

Myr'nn smiled as he put his hands on their shoulders. "May the light of Rao ever shine on you both and bless the House of El." He paused for a moment and then said, "As is the Earth custom, you may now kiss your bride."

Kara beamed as she reached for Lena's face, running her thumbs over Lena's cheekbones, and then drawing her in to kiss her. Lena reached up, her hands sliding into place along Kara's neck. The kiss was slow and full of meaning and promise. Alex covered Andrew's eyes, while several people watching including Ezlia and J'onn blushed. Others like Sara and Winn whooped and whistled. Sam laughed as she teased, "Should we just leave the two of you alone?"

Lena pulled out of the kiss with a wicked smirk and said, "Yes."

While their guests gathered for the reception Kara, Lena, and anyone else with anything Kryptonian on them, changing into clothes that could be safely photographed. Lena's dress was strapless with a high low hem, and fitted bodice with a ribbon tie. It was white with a black floral design. Kara's dress was white with a jeweled neckline, sleeveless with cut in shoulders, an a-line full skirt and gold metallic belt.

Once everyone was ready Sam went to Alex and whispered in her ear. Alex slipped her hand under the jacket of Sam's new pantsuit, pressing her hand against the black silk of her blouse and moaned softly as the warmth of Sam's breath washed over her ear. Sam laughed. "Later, Alex, right now you're on."

Alex had to clear her throat. "Right." She said before picking up a champagne flute and making her way to the stage area. She clinked the glass and spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please." Once the room settled she smiled brightly and said, "As the sister of the brides it is my honor to introduce for the first time Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor."

The spot light hit the couple as they walked in and the room erupted in cheers and applause. With Kara's hand in her own Lena led them onto the dance floor as Alex was replaced at the microphone by Barry. The live band began to play the opening cords of the song they would dance to as Kara pulled Lena into her arms. Their family and friends watched from the sidelines, James snapped pictures, and Barry began to sing.

"...I hold my favorite thing I hold the love that you bring. But it feels like I've opened my eyes again And the colors are golden and bright again There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong It's a better place since you came along..."

Given the number of Kryptonians and the visiting speedster in attendance food was plentiful. The sit down dinner started with seafood salad, fresh figs draped with prosciutto di Parma, and a tuscan garden salad. The main courses were salmon, rack of lamb, and filet mignon, with appropriate sides. A buffet was also offered, and included things like wild mushroom tartlets and artichoke mousse puffs, but also an endless supply of potstickers, personal pizzas, and Big Belly Burger was an open bar and lots of champagne with sprigs of lavender in each flute.

When the toasts started Sam stood to speak. "Though it took them forever to see it, the people around them knew just how much Kara and Lena loved each other. We could feel it radiate off them, drawing the rest of us in to share in the warmth. Seriously though, if I had to hear Lena say, but she's my best friend, one more time I was gonna shake her and tell her to open her eyes." There was laugher from those who completely understood. Raising her glass she continued, "To Lena and Kara who prove everyday that they are stronger together because they are brave, strong, patient, and have faith in each other always."

"From the moment Kara came into my life all I ever wanted for her was happiness and a sense of peace and belonging." Eliza said during her toast. "And she's finally found that in you Lena. You have been apart of our family for a while now but tonight I want to say it officially," She raised her glass towards the couple."Welcome to the family sweetheart."

Alex raised her glass and said, "May your love be as boundless and endless as Kara's appetite."

"Really Alex?" Kara said with a laughed.

Finding themselves together on the dance floor once more Kara held Lena close as they moved to their favorite songs. They whispered their love to each other with foreheads pressed together, and laughed with joy as they danced with Andrew between them. They danced with their family and with their friends. Then just as they'd found their way together again the DJ stopped, the lights dimmed a little while at the same time getting brighter near the stage. Their eyes went wide with utter unspeakable shock. They were all there, all five of them, and no one knew what to say or do.

"Lena?" Kara finally managed as she stared at the five guys on stage. "Did you…"

Lena shook her head. "I don't have that kind of influence or power."

Kara looked around the room and spotted Cat sitting at a corner table with the biggest and brightest smile. The older woman raised her glass of champagne towards them in a silent toast and Kara's heart welled. She mouth a thank you and Cat simply nodded and smiled in response.

"This one's just for the beautiful brides." Was said into the microphone.

The band began to play and sing, everyone moving off the dance floor as Lena and Kara came together to dance to I Promise You, God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You, That's When I'll Stop Loving You, For The Girl Who has Everything, and Music of the Heart.

Thankfully their five tier pink champagne wedding cake was out of sight of the their unexpected guests. It might have been a little awkward to explain the topper, the only part of the whole reception that wasn't photo safe. While the spread in CatCo would feature a picture of a tower of multi flavored cupcakes as tall as Clark Kent, the wedding cake was a private matter because of the crystal and gold topper. It was Lena's double lined L from the L-Corp logo, with Kara's House of El crest aligned with the inside of the letter.

As the evening began to wind down and Kara and Lena began saying their goodbyes and thank yous a sense of unease started to ripple through some of their guests. Eyes started to dart around, bodies tensed up, and then Ray put a voice to it. "Wait, that's it? We made it through a ceremony and a reception and nothing happened?"

"No wannabe causing breaking news by murdering people?" Diggle said.

Felicity nodded and added, "Yeah, no one got shot and paralyzed."

"No nazis or evil doppelgangers crashing the wedding." Iris tossed in.

Lena blinked. "Wow, you guys have some stories to tell."

"I don't know." Sara said as she leaned back in her chair and put her arm around Nyssa's shoulder. "Our wedding went off without a hitch."

"You got married in a hidden palace under a mountain in the desert in the middle of literary nowhere surrounded by assassins." Laurel teased her sister. "You didn't even tell us you were getting married until we all got there."

Sara smirked. "And it went off perfectly."

"If it'll make you all feel better I'm sure J'onn and Alex can find something for you to beat up." Kara said with a laugh.

They'd spent time alone with Andrew before sending him home with his Grandma Eliza. She was going to stay in town to help Alex while they were on their honeymoon. So after some reasurances from Alex, Sam and J'onn that they would have everything under control while they were gone, Kara and Lena left for the airport.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as they cuddled in the back of the limo.

Lena sighed happily, her eyes closed, her head resting on Kara's chest. "Like it's all been a dream I don't want to wake from."

Kara titled her wife's face up and waited for Lena to look into her eyes. "It's not a dream, love. We are very much real."

Lena moaned happily when Kara kissed her. "I love you Kara."

"I love you too, Lena." Kara said as she pulled her wife close and then she repeated those words in Lena's ear in Kryptonese. I love you, my wife.


	4. Chapter 4

The Honeymoon

 **National City**

They'd changed before leaving the wedding venue so Alex could take their dresses back to Lena's penthouse, and because it was just easier to travel in comfortable clothes rather than formal dresses. Sitting in the back of the limo with her new wife pressed as close to her body as was humanly possible as they shared kisses and softly spoken words of awe over the fact that they were now married, Kara paid no attention to where they were going until the car came to a stop. While their wedding had been planned together, Lena had taken control of their honeymoon plans. So it really shouldn't have surprised Kara when the limo door opened and she stepped out to find herself on the tarmac of a private airport facing a sleek black private jet with Lena's trademarked L on the tail.

"So, not flying economy class then?" Kara teased as she gawked at the plane.

Lena snorted softly. "What's the point of having private jets if I can't use one to whisk my wife off to where I want to take her."

Kara lowered her voice as she said, "I could have flown us to wherever."

"True." Lena purred, her smile turning into a playfully dangerous smirk. "But there's something special about this plane that we'd miss out on if you flew us." Taking Kara's hand she began leading her towards the stairs leading to the open door of the plane. "Besides, if you flew us everywhere you'd be too tired to have fun."

The front of the plane was obviously the cockpit and attendant station. As they boarded they were greeted by three uniformed people. The pilot, a ginger haired brown bearded man named Jay who greeted them as Mrs. Luthors. According to Lena he'd been her driver and than pilot since before her father's death so she trusted him a great deal. The co-pilot, a woman with short spiky white blonde hair named Kenzie, who happened to be Jay's' wife. And their flight attendant, Colbie, whose worked for Lena for years. Lena reassured Kara that she trusted them and that if it made her feel any better, J'onn and Alex had vetted them as well.

"Have our bags been brought aboard?" Lena asked.

Colbie nodded. "Yes Ms. Lena. They're in the back."

Lena smiled. "Thank you Colbie."

"We'll take off as soon as you're settled, Ms. Lena." Jay said before nodding once and disappearing into the cockpit.

"Wow." Kara said as they moved into the middle section of the plane. There was a sofa along one wall, a tv on the wall across from it, a coffee table in front of it, and two chairs at either end of it, along with two more on either side of the tv. Behind that section of the middle part there was a dining table with chairs, and a wet bar, and bathroom. "Wow."

Lena laughed softly. "You said that already, love." She stepped up behind Kara and put her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "This isn't even the best part of this particular plane."

"It's not?" Kara squeaked.

Lena smiled against Kara's ear and began to gently push her towards the back of the plane. Pushing open a set of doors she gently pushed Kara beyond them.

"Lena!" Kara gasped. "There's a bedroom on this plane!"

This time Lena's laugh wasn't so soft. She was loving every moment of Kara experaning her first taste of the Luthor lifestyle. "I want us to be comfortable while we're going to our destinations." Wrapping her arms around Kara from behind she once again pressed her lips to Kara's ear. This time she whispered, "Besides love, it is technically our wedding night."

Kara flushed hotly and whimpered softly when Lena placed a kiss behind her ear.

Returning to the sitting area they both took their seats and settled in so they could take off. Thankfully they were able to buckle in on the sofa, seated side by side. Kara knew how much Lena hated flying so as soon as the plane began to taxi she held her new wife's hand in hers and whispered softly in her ear to remind her that she was there and she would keep Lena safe. Once they were free to move about the cabin they retreated behind the door of the private room with instructions to be left alone for the night. There was already a bottle of champagne in the room, as well as water, and a platter of chocolate covered fruits and nuts.

"So," Lena purred as she locked the door behind her. "We have eleven hours before we get to our first stop. Whatever shall we do?"

Kara grabbed her new wife by the hips and pulled her close to kiss her. She wanted nothing more than to be skin to skin with Lena, to physically reaffirm all the wonderful words they'd spoken to each other that day.

Lena could sense what Kara wanted but also her hesitation in the way she kissed her, the way she held her, and it made her pull back and smile. She kissed Kara again, biting her lip, then moved to where a large hard shelled camera case sat. She picked it up and placed it on the bed so she could open it. The lock required a passcode and a fingerprint.

"What's in the case, Lee?" Kara asked as she stepped closer. Lena simply smirked as she flipped it open. Kara blinked once and then laughed hard. "Is that…"

"A portable red sun lamp?" Lena asked and then nodded. "Of course it is. I want you to be able to enjoy our honeymoon as much as I will."

Kara smiled at her wife and then let that smile turn into a smirk as she said, "Plug it in and come here, Lena."

Lena shuddered at the tone of Kara's voice. She activated the lamp and sighed softly at the now familiar soft red glow it cast. Then she walked over to stand in front of her wife. Her eyes fluttered shut when Kara's warm, soft hands slid over her neck, under her jaw. She purred at the way Kara's thumbs caressed her face before she was pulled into a long slow kiss.

Where once her fingers hand been shaky and unsure when undoing the buttons of Lena's expensive silk shirts, now they were steady and confident. Kara made quick work of taking not only Lena's shirt off but undoing the clasp and lowering the zipper of her trousers as well. There wasn't a whole lot of space in the small room, not with the full sized bed and all, so Kara didn't have to back Lena up to much before gently pushing her onto it. The smile on the brunette's face was all the encouragement she needed to pull away Lena's black trousers after slipped off her heels. Kara watched, transfixed on the sight before her, as Lena in red lace panties and bra moved to settle in the middle of the bed.

"Rao." Kara breathed out in reverence. "You're so beautiful, Lena."

That made Lena blush. The way Kara said things like that to her, the wonderment, the reverence, and sincerity in her words always had an effect on her because no one had ever said things like that to her in that way before.

Lena had to lick her lips so words would pass over them without to much of a quiver as she said, "You're wearing far too many clothes, Mrs. Luthor."

Kara smiled and began to pull off her sweater and wiggle out of her jeans. The gasp and the disappearance of jade in Lena's eyes let her know that the awkward trip to Victoria Secret with Sam was worth it. The white lace teddy that her clothes had hidden caused Lena's heart to jump to a rate Kara wasn't sure she'd ever hear it at before sex. "Do you like what you see, Mrs. Danvers?"

Lena whimpered softly as she nodded her head. Then she reached out a hand which Kara took and pulled the blonde on top of her.

 **London**

Kara awoke to the feeling of the sun on her skin as it streamed through the windows. She stretched gracefully, careful not to wake the sleeping woman beside her. Opening her eyes she smiled at the peaceful look on her wife's face. Propping her head up on her hand the blonde took in the rest of the beautiful sight. Lena was laying on her stomach with her arms folded under her head. Most of her long dark hair fanned out across her back but a few long locks crossed over her face. She was, like Kara, totally naked. The sheet Kara had covered them with when they'd collapsed into blissful exhaustion had slipped down and now covered only Lena's perfect ass. Her exquisite pale bare skin glowed warmly in the sunlight, beckoning the child of Rao to reach out and touch it, worship it.

Leaning towards her wife Kara gently moved Lena's hair out of her face and away from her shoulders. With a gossamer touch she trailed her finger down Lena's spine to the drip of her lower back and the edge of the silk sheet. She carefully shifted closer so she could place a kiss to Lena's shoulder, then to the nape of her neck, between her shoulder blades, down her spine. Her kisses were feather light, her long blonde hair brushing against Lena's warm skin.

Lena moaned pleasantly.

Kara kissed her way back up Lena's body so she could whisper in Lena's ear. "Good morning, love."

Lena smiled but didn't open her eyes. She hummed pleasantly as Kara continued to explore her bare skin with soft lips and gentle fingers. When she finally replied she moaned, "Very good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Kara asked between kisses. Now that Lena was awake they weren't quite as soft, nor were her fingers.

"I did." Lena hummed.

Now that Lena was awake and aware Kara didn't stop at the edge of the sheet as she kissed her way down her wife's body. She pulled the sheet away and moaned in delight as she let her hand caress her wife's ass. When Lena made a sound Kara knew as a signal of approval she leaned in to place a kiss on a firm round cheek.

As soon as she was able to Lena shifted onto her back. Reaching for Kara she pulled her wife up to kiss her good morning. She smiled against Kara's lips when she felt the blonde reach over to turn on the portable red sun lamp which sat on the bedside table. Lena barely had time to vocalize her pleasure when Kara's lips disappeared from her own before they reappeared around her nipple. "I could get use to waking up like this."

Kara hummed as she sucked gently and then smiled when Lena arched towards her. When she pulled away she blew a cool breath across Lena's wet skin causing the dark haired woman to gasp pleasantly. Then she cupped that breast in her hand while moving her mouth to other breast.

Lena ran her left hand down Kara's back while the right got lost in her wife's hair. Wrapping her fingers around a handful of the golden silk Lena pulled gently which caused a delighted moan from Kara. It amused Lena, in a very good way, that Supergirl loved to have her hair pulled. While Kara worshiped her breasts Lena slipped her thigh between Kara's legs while sinking her nails into the flawless skin of Kara's ass cheek. That got a moan and a gentle roll of hips from her wife.

They had explored a bit of London's nightlife the night before so when they'd returned to their suite their touches and kisses were more frenzied and rough, but this morning it was all softness and patience. Of course that set their plans back by a couple of hours but neither woman really cared.

Lena loved London. She loved the way it mixed old and new into something so uniquely London. She was enjoying showing it all to Kara who took it in with wide eyed wonder, not because she was seeing the city for the first time but because she was seeing it through Lena's eyes.

They headed to Borough Market to eat and explore. Kara admitted that Monmouth's coffee was better than Noonan's. They ate from the stalls, grabbing samples of fine cheeses, fresh fruits, roasted meats on baguettes, and then Lena damn near killed Kara by merely eating a fresh oyster. Kara had turned as red as Supergirl's cape as she'd watched her wife tilt her head back and slurp the molluscs into her mouth then wipe away the lemon juice and sea water that had dripped down her chin. Forget kryptonite, CADMUS, cyborgs, and rogue aliens who hated her mother; Lena freaking Luthor eating shellfish was going to be Supergirl's undoing. Taking her wife by the hand Kara pulled Lena off to a less crowded spot out of sight of as many people as possible and kissed her until both were left panting for breath.

Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, and the Tower of London took up the rest of their afternoon. They took a walk through Hyde park to find a peaceful place to skype home to talk to Andrew. Lena felt a painful twist of guilt at being away from her son, but took comfort in Eliza's reassurance that he was doing well and that she should enjoy herself. Kara had felt the sting of missing their little boy too and as soon as they ended the call practically drug Lena to Paddington Station so they could go to the Paddington Bear shop near the station. They ended up getting him not only a stuffed Paddington bear but also the most adorable little outfit that consisted of Paddington's coat, hat, and rain boots. Now that Kara had sparked Lena's shopping impulses the rest of the evening and a good part of the next day was spent in Harrods.

The last thing the pair did in London was rent one of the London Eye pods for a romantic dinner and breathtaking view of the city at night.

 **Paris**

It was a little cliche but Kara had wanted to do it and Lena couldn't deny Kara anything. She smiled, she really hadn't stopped smiling the last few days, as Kara gently tugged her towards the Ponts des Arts. The bridge, 'lovers' bridge', was dotted with other couples with the same cliche plan but Lena didn't notice any of them. Her sole focus was on the blonde beside her. Lena had insisted they pack lightly for this trip because they could and would be shopping as they went along. The little red with white polka dots skirt Kara was wearing was new, as was the silk black blouse, and the cute black wedges. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail which made it easier for Lena to catch side glances of the bright smile on her wife's face.

"Here." Kara says once she'd found what she considered the perfect spot. "First things first." She beamed as she pulled out her phone and flags down another smiling couple to ask if they would take a picture of them. Once the picture was taken and Kara had thanked the couple she declared, as she had with every new picture of the pair, "This is totally my new home screen picture."

Lena laughed softly as she watched Kara put her phone back in her purse and pull out a padlock. "You know they remove the locks these days."

"I know." Kara said, unphased. "But it's tradition, Lee! We're honeymooning in Paris! We have too!"

"Ok, ok." Lena chuckled as she stepped closer to Kara. Reaching up she caressed Kara's cheek and smiled as she shook her head slightly. "I'm helplessly, hopelessly, in love with a diabetes causing dork."

Kara chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Lena. "I love you too."

The kiss was slow and tender and when they pulled apart Kara pressed her forehead to Lena's and whispered, "Make a wish, Lena."

Lena hummed softly. "I have everything I could ever wish for."

They placed their lock along the fence and then linked hands as they moved on to lunch and a little shopping. They sat at a table at an outdoor cafe waiting for their lunches with glasses of sparkling wine and the newest issue of CatCo Magazine, which Lena had spotted at a newsstand on the walk to the cafe. She was idly flipping through the glossy pages while running her foot up and down Kara's leg under the table, a soft smile tugging at her lips every time Kara squirmed. Then she stopped and her breath hitched.

"Lena?" Kara asked with concern at the sudden change in her wife's heart rate.

Lena's jade eyes flicked between Kara and the printed words that had caught her attention. Setting the magazine on the table she ran her finger across the print almost reverently. "The byline."

Kara looked and smiled brightly. Under the title of Kara's article was the name Kara Danvers-Luthor. "I knew this issue would be out after the wedding so I made sure James knew to publish my piece under my new name."

"You're going to actively use Luthor?" Lena asked, surprised, touched, and on the verge of tears.

Kara reached for her wife's hand. "Of course I am. You've worked really hard to make that name mean something good, Lena. I proud to use it."

Lena couldn't do more than smile lovingly at Kara with the biggest heart eyes.

Kara chuckled softly to soften the moment and said, "You're going to be an uncontrollable sobbing mess the first time someone at Drew's preschool calls me Mrs. Luthor aren't you?"

"Yes." Lena sniffled and then joined Kara in a soft laugh. "Yes I am."

After spending an almost obscene amount of money on artisan champagne, macarons, chocolate, and gifts for their son the pair returned to their rented Paris apartment.

Flopping onto the bed with it's vintage white iron headboard Kara opened one of the boxes of macarons and then rubbed her hands together as she surveyed her bounty. Which one to start? She reached for one of the passion fruits and one of the hazelnuts. She held them up as she asked, "Which one do you want, Lee?"

When Lena didn't answer Kara looked up and her breath caught in lungs. Lena was standing by the large windows with their sheer white curtains. She'd opened the windows to let in the warm breeze causing the curtains to flutter behind her. Lena had dressed casually in black that morning, black boyfriend jeans, a black halter shirt with a plunging neckline. But what really caused Kara's heart to race was the darker makeup around Lena's jade eyes, the way she wore her hair, down and loose and full of soft waves, and the two small diamond earrings in each lobe. Against the backdrop of the afternoon sun shining through the billowing white curtains, Lena looked like a ravishing dark angel, and Kara couldn't breathe.

A rush of pleasure shot through Lena as she watched her love basically short circuit. She moved with purpose and intent towards the bed, towards Kara. Each movement slow and precise. First she presses her right knee into the mattress as she locks eyes with her love, then she slowly surges forward, pressing her palms into the mattress before bringing her left knee up. She slowly begins to crawl across the bed like a cat, like a panther, a graceful and powerful black panther with dazzling, memorizing green eyes that never once looked away from the darkening blue orbs of the woman she loved so deeply the oceans of this world couldn't hold it all.

Lena licked her lips as she slowly closed the distance between herself and Kara. Placing one hand on the mattress between Kara's legs she leaned her weight on it as she leaned closer, brushing her lips against the shell of Kara's ear to whisper, "Breathe my love."

Kara took a sudden and sharp breath.

Lena pulled back and smirked a devilish smirk as she wrapped her lips around the deep purple colored passion fruit french cookie and bit down. Moving back to sit on her heels she chewed slowly and licked crumbs from the corner of her darker than normal lips.

Kara whimpered and swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. Lena's hair was hanging over one shoulder, and Kara could see the strap of her black lace bra as it slipped slowly over Lena's other shoulder. Kara was powerless to do anything more than watch as Lena took the french confessions from her and place them on the bedside table before flicking on the red sun lamp. She did manage half a second of thought to worry about the lamp's power source holding out at this rate. Then she was back to focusing on Lena who was now running her hands up Kara's bare legs towards the hem of her skirt. Kara didn't resist as Lena parted her legs, warm hands and long fingers wrapping around her knees to do so.

They locked eyes again as Lena settled her body between Kara's legs. She stretched out to lay on top of her before removing her glasses and kissing her, slowly, teasingly at first with a gentle nip to Kara's bottom lip, her left hand holding the side of Kara's face. The blonde whimpered a soft moan. Lena smiled.

Lena pulled on Kara's bottom lip before letting it go to ask in a low husky voice, "What do you want, baby?"

Kara made a soft keening sound before replying in a shaken voice, "Take what's yours."

The smile Lena gave her was just like the sun, it warmed and gave light, but also burned hot and dangerous. She shifted onto her knees between Kara's legs as she reached down and began undoing the buttons of her blouse. Once the shirt was open she bit her lip and smiled at the front clasp bra Kara was wearing. She undid the clasp and moved the material away from Kara's beautiful breasts. Flipping her hair back over her shoulder because she knew what the sight did to Kara she bent down to place an open mouth kiss to the top of Kara's breast, making sure to leave a mark.

With the exception of Kara's panties Lena didn't bother with removing her clothes. She left her blouse and bra open, and pushed her skirt up to bunch around Kara's wasit. She left a number of possessive marks all over skin vulnerable to the red glow cast by the lamp beside them, love bites on Kara's breast, neck, hip, inner thigh that all declared this woman was hers. It was her lips that made Kara moan, her fingers that made her tense and cry out, her name on those beautifully well kissed and swollen lips. Kara Danvers belonged to Lena Luthor just as much as Lena Luthor belonged to Kara Danvers.

 **Greece**

As if their honeymoon hadn't already been extravagant, what with the apartment Lena called a private jet, the best luxury suite in London, the romantic little flat in Paris, but to top it all off Lena had rented an island. It wasn't a very big island but it was still a Greek island in the Mediterranean! They practically had the whole place to themselves with only a few locals and some staff. The house they were staying in looked like something right out of Mamma Mia, which of course meant Kara would randomly burst out into ABBA songs from time to time.

There was nothing for them to do but lounge on the beach, take long romantic walks, sail around the island and of course make love until they couldn't function again for hours.

Kara being Kara had insisted on always wearing a swimsuit down to the beach. The island didn't have many people on it aside from them but it did have people, Kara had said, much to Lena's disappointment. But the house had a gorgeous infinity pool, and Lena had an agenda. She gave the staff the day off, ensuring privacy. Then she made sure to slip away so Kara would have to find her.

"Lee?" Kara called out as she searched the house for her wife. When there was no response she listened for Lena's heartbeat and followed it out to the pool. She couldn't stop the smile that appeared nor the blush that creeped into her cheeks. She watched Lena swim, her beautiful naked body gliding just under the surface, her long black hair trailing like a dark cape behind her. When Lena broke the surface she asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

Lena smiled wickedly as she pushed hair out of her eyes, slicking it back with her hands. "I'd enjoy it more if you joined me."

Kara pushed off from where she'd been leaning against the doorway and started to pull the lace top she had on over her bikini up over her head.

Lena watched as Kara shed her shorts next and then held out her hand to stop her and shook her head. "No clothes, Mrs. Luthor."

"Lena." Kara said softly.

"No one's here, Kara." Lena promised. "Just you and me. Please?"

Kara listened and sure enough she could only make out two heartbeats.

Lena knew her wife well. First she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down while pouting. Then she smirked and said, "Am I gonna have to start calling you Midvale? What with that sweet small town americana upbringing of yours? Is that why you woke go skinny dipping with your wife?"

Kara crossed her arms over her chest and glared playfully at her. "Who's the bet with, Lena? I was thinking it was Sam but after that Midvale crack I'm starting to think it was Lois."

Lena tried and failed to look insulted. Then she started laughing as she answered, "Actually the bet was with Alex."

Kara just shook her head at that and then shed her swimsuit before diving into the pool to join her wife. She disappeared under the water only to resurface behind Lena. Sliding her arm around her love's waist she pulled Lena flush against her front and pressed her lips to Lena's ear. "What do you get for winning the bet, love?"

Lena's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned softly at the feeling of Kara's body, wet and strong, warm and wonderful, against her own. "I, I get to reverse," She moaned softly as Kara's hands roamed. "I get to reverse engineer Ripley."

Ripley, named after Sigourney Weaver's character in the Alien movies, was Alex's beloved alien gun. Kara hummed against Lena's ear before saying, "Alex must have really believed you'd never be able to get me to do this." She smiled wickedly as she rolled Lena's nipple between her finger and thumb. "How did something like this even come up?"

How the bloody hell did her wife expect her to fucking think? Lena wondered as she moaned and leaned back into Kara for support. "Sam." She whimpered, then cleared her throat. "Sam brought up favorite pool sex scenes."

Kara laughed. "Where was I during this conversation?"

"Getting gelato from Sweetly Yours." Lena answered.

"Ahh." Kara replied. She smiled against Lena's ear, then kissed just below it before nipping at her earlobe. "I suppose you'll need to prove this to Alex?" Lena made a sound that had nothing to do with Kara's question and everything to do with the hand Kara had under the water. "Don't move, love."

Using her super speed since they were alone Kara set up her phone to take a series of selfies before returning to her place behind Lena. Lena wouldn't even have noticed she'd left if not for the rippling water. Moving Lena's long, jet black from the water, hair out of the way Kara kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder while sliding her arm once against around Lena's waist. She listened for the soft clicks of the pictures being taken and once the sounds stopped she let her hand side lower until finger were sliding through corse dark curls.

Lena moaned and melted into Kara, relaying on her wife to keep her head above water.

 **National City**

Alex's phone buzzed softly beside her on the sofa. She reached for it and smiled when she saw it was a new text from Kara. Kara had been sending her pictures the whole time she was away so she didn't think much of opening it. In fact her current home screen picture was of her dorky ass sister grinning like an idiot with Minnie Mouse ears on while standing beside Stitch at Disneyland Paris.

Sam's head snapped up from blowing raspberries on Andrew's stomach at the sound of pure agony that was ripped from her girlfriend's throat just in time to see Alex throw her cell phone as if it given her a third degree burn. "Babe?"

When she saw Sam pick up her phone Alex barked, "Don't look at that with my nephew in your lap!"

"Our nephew." Sam corrected while handing said nephew over to Alex who cuddled him like a traumatized child cuddles a teddy bear. Unlocking Alex's phone Sam was immediately greeted by a picture of Kara and Lena, in a pool, and although they couldn't see details there was no doubt they were both naked. Kara was kissing Lena's neck, her hand at Lena's throat tilted her head to the side, and her other hand was unseen under the water. Meanwhile Kara's eyes looked right into the camera and despite the fact that she was kissing Lena's neck there was a clear shit eating grin on her face.

Sam started laughing so hard she fell onto the couch on her side and curled her knees up as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and a big thank you to all of you who commented. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the SuperCorp world I've built.


End file.
